


May I be your shield/我能保护你吗？

by clairelight



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: Harvey试图说服一个持枪的歹徒，可是不幸枪支走火，Mike为此几乎少了十年的寿命。主要讲这之后发生的那些，一个不那么健康的Harvey和一个照顾他的，快被愧疚感吃掉的Mike，和他们有些温馨可爱的居家故事。故事背景是Mike发现了Rachel和Logan之间的事后在Harvey家借宿的那段时间。





	May I be your shield/我能保护你吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May I be your shield?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288071) by [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz). 



> Words:16500+
> 
> 英文标题来自Trading Yesterday 'May I'

-我能保护你吗-

“你知道，我更喜欢你被药效麻翻的时候，”Mike嘴里嘀咕着，冲着好心为他们开门的护士礼貌一笑。Harvey明明没有 _那么_ 高或者 _那么_ 壮，可是他却沉得要死：Mike等不及想把他塞进车里了，而不是有幸在这儿哼哧哼哧推着轮椅。

“而我更喜欢不被一个蠢货当成小孩儿，”Harvey回答道，东张西望的，八成是在找Ray。医院门口有太多的车，而Mike失望的意识到他们的并没有抢到刚好正对门口的位置。

“我没有把你当成小孩儿，”Mike哼哼道，“这是医院的规定。”

“子弹射中的是我 _肩膀_ ，而我不用手走路，”Harvey抗议道。地面粗糙不平，Mike微微弯下腰，用自己的体重去推动轮椅继续前进。他吞了吞口水，对Harvey能如此稀疏平常的评论发生在自己身上的事感到恼怒：Mike只要一闭上眼睛，整个场景就会在他脑海里重现，而他需要用尽全身力气，才能把那个带有“s”的单词说出口。

“嘿，如果你真有那么不满的话，我不会阻止你去找Jessica，你很重好吗，”Mike边说边四处寻找Ray。他终于找到了那辆黑色轿车和它的司机-感谢Ray选择站在旁边：Mike不擅长辨认车辆而且真的，这里的车太多了。

“这叫做肌肉，Mike，如果你不是那么瘦的话你就会明白，”Harvey逗他。Mike没有错过他逃避了关于Jessica的话题，她真的非常担心他-Mike都有些震惊-他从未见她如此紧张过-她强制命令Harvey之后的至少两周不准上班，为他的肩伤订了家极好的康复医院，并确保Mike时时刻刻都跟在他身边，不然就给他找真正的看护。

幸运的是Mike本身也不准备去哪儿，他没有时间也没有心情去想他和Rachel的事，更别提修复这段关系。他甚至都不确定自己想不想去修复，他看不见和她在一起的未来。

最糟糕的部分是他本应该为此焦头烂额，可是他没有：无论他什么时候想起她，很快就会被Harvey，或者是那些不愿想起的记忆，甚至是工作分心。现在他唯一能看到的未来就是帮助Harvey好起来，然后自己在那之后也许可以减轻点愧疚，真正睡一场好觉了。

他们走到轿车跟前，Mike朝Harvey伸出一只手，为此他得到了一枚死亡瞪视，逼迫他不得不往后退了一步，可又不敢离太远，担心这个固执难搞的Harvey会需要他的帮助。平心而论，他觉得自己这样做是有道理的，Harvey前不久才刚做过手术，而Mike，Mike满手是血的坐在手术室门前，两眼模糊，四肢冰凉。

当时的情况并没有到不可挽回-至少Harvey是清醒的，受伤后依然保持着一贯的镇定：他一边诅咒着一边让Mike脱下外套按在他的伤口处，他甚至承诺会给他买件新的， _高档的_ -可是真的太多血了，一时间大量枪伤受害者的图片和数据涌入Mike的大脑，那些最终没能挺过去的 **-** _“Mike，操他妈的，醒醒！我没事！我只是需要你按住我的伤口，Mike！”_

 “我很高兴你要回家了，Harvey，”当他们全部在车上坐好后，Ray微笑着对Harvey说。Mike眼睛紧紧盯着Harvey脖子上吊着的手臂悬带。他等不及想要拆掉它们了：又一个可怕的提醒物。

“我也是，”Harvey叹了口气，寻找着一个更舒服的位置。Mike把视线从他身上移开，开始专心致志的看着车辆前进的方向。

 

等他们到了公寓门口Mike已经掏出备用钥匙准备开门时，他才突然想起来。他花了五秒钟来意识到Harvey大概会杀了他，把他复活，然后再杀他一次：一向整洁光亮的公寓被他变成了 _猪窝_ 。

公平来说，当Mike还住自己家的时候，情况比这个糟糕多了，可是对比起这间公寓以前的样子，和考虑到Harvey对于井然有序的强迫症，这就变成了一个 _灾难性_ 的问题。

当Harvey的脚刚刚跨进门槛，正在抬眼看向眼前景象时，Mike已经开始飞快编织各种借口：他之前离开了医院两小时，而Donna威胁了他，所以他真的没有时间去担心：翻箱倒柜找食物后凌乱的狼藉；为了寻一件能穿的，在客厅中央打开行李箱把衣服散落的到处都是；与此同时他还撞倒了一个花瓶，因为他是个白痴。

“这他妈的是怎么回事？”Harvey高声叫喊着，转过头来恶狠狠的盯着Mike，后者迅速关上了身后的大门，这样等会儿Harvey谋杀他的时候他的尖叫声就不会打扰到邻居们。

“我-嗯-我赶时间，”Mike解释道，或者更准确的来说，是因为他太害怕了。他害怕再也看不见Harvey，同时又迫切的想要确保他还活着，在这个过程中他毁了半个厨房，为了往自己嘴里硬塞点东西。而Harvey还没去看他的浴室：因为洗衣篮满了，Mike就把他带血的衣服扔在了地上，还有当时用过的毛巾。那些打开的抽屉他也没费心思推回去，他甚至没有把Harvey的古龙水归位-他忘记带他的了，因为他的还在Rachel那里。

“这-”Harvey用他完好的手在空中胡乱比划着，“-这不是赶时间。这简直就是台风过境！”  
“当我紧张的时候我就会笨手笨脚，行吗？”Mike回答道，“我会打扫干净。”

“是的，现在就去，”Harvey边发号施令边朝沙发走去，那是Mike匆忙来去间没碰过的幸存地。

Mike想说他很累了，他想看会儿电视，至少等到晚饭后。可是在Harvey手碰到遥控器之前他就想起来这个男人因为自己而挨了一颗该死的子弹，所以打扫房间是他至少能做的。

 

“Mike，帮个忙。”

此时的Mike正要在水池里揉他那件外套，还有一条毛巾，同样染尽了血。干涸后的血沾水散发的强烈腥气和刺目颜色让Mike恶心反胃，而他还必须把它们全部洗干净。他把头伸出浴室，“怎么了？”

Harvey指了指电话，“去叫个披萨外卖。然后把你的屁股挪过来休息。你今天打扫得够多了，大概比你以往的一年都多。”

其实让公寓重新变回光彩照人的样子并没有花费Mike很多时间，可他的确累了，而且他觉得Harvey刚好在他准备去洗那些沾血的衣物时叫停不是什么巧合。

“把那些扔了，别想着再捡回来。我会给你买件新的，”Harvey补充道，这印证了他之前的想法。Mike笑了。

“好吧。吃披萨。另外提醒你一下，我那外套值两万美金。”Mike开着玩笑，朝电话机走去。

Harvey蔑视道，“噢，是啊。它最多就值个 _两百_ 。但我是个大方的人，所以我会给你买件高档的。”

Mike抿嘴笑了，他看着Harvey，翻来覆去想着这个男人怎么能这么的 _好_ 。他觉得他那种饱胀的喜悦急需找个宣泄的出口，不然他就要爆炸了：Harvey完整鲜活的在身边，用一贯讽刺的语调来掩饰他的慷概。他有一阵冲动想告诉Harvey他是多么高兴能拥有他，但他最终忍住了，安静的等待着电话被那边接起。

 

Mike不想去睡觉。

这很小孩子气也很愚蠢，但Mike知道睡眠就意味着噩梦。现在才晚上十点，而Harvey吃了止痛药，所以他的眼睛几乎已经睁不开了。

Mike _非常_ 不想去睡觉，但Harvey不可能会主动提及关掉电视-仿佛承认自己很累是一种软弱的表现-即使他看上去随时都有可能会滚落到地上去。所以Mike克服了他自己内心的害怕出声说道：“我困了。我们睡觉怎么样？”

Harvey的眼睛一下子睁开，从刚才的浅眠里醒过来，“嗯-好。”他嘟囔着，声音涣散。

Mike点点头，冲着眼前困倦的Harvey无声的笑笑。这实在是太罕见了，他居然有机会窥探到Harvey可以被形容为“ _有点可爱_ ”的一面。

他在关掉电视之前瞧了一眼屏幕，想着他等会儿也许可以把声音调小点，把电影看完再睡觉。Harvey应该注意不到：Mike愿意打赌他大概头一沾到枕头就会睡得不省人事。

“好咧，”Mike呼出口气，伸手环过Harvey的背，帮助他站起来。而Harvey确实太困了，所以他没有推开Mike，反而朝他那边靠了过去，倚着Mike缓慢的朝卧室走去。

“就这一次，”Harvey还有点意识的喃喃道。

Mike翻了个白眼。他想说都是从医院回来的人了，寻求点帮助没什么好羞耻的，可是第一：Harvey现在应该没办法去思考Mike在说什么，第二：就算Harvey足够清醒，他大概也不会鸟Mike关于软弱和寻求帮助的屁话。

所以他利索的回应道，“我知道，我知道，别担心。”

Harvey点点头，“没错，就是这样。”他念叨着。

Mike帮助他躺上床，考虑到Harvey现在穿的短袖和运动裤，这些都很舒服，没有必要再去换睡衣，一个冗长的，复杂的，令人尴尬的过程，帮助他的（前）上司脱衣服再穿衣服。没有必要。

Mike确保Harvey躺好了，他甚至还考虑过要不要给他掖被子，但最后决定不冒险，以防Harvey第二天记起来然后残忍的杀了自己，为把他当成一个小孩子对待。

“晚安，Harvey，”他说，从床边站起身。

Harvey似乎已经睡着了，Mike有点嫉妒他可以什么都不用想。

\--

_Mike无法把眼睛从面前来回走动的男人身上移开，他在暴躁不安的挥动着手里的枪，而离Mike不远的地方有个青年正在哭泣。青年应该不超过二十岁，他手里抱着个小孩儿，Mike猜可能是他弟弟之类的。哭声让人心碎也让人心烦，因为歹徒看起来就在发作的边缘而哭声无疑会起催化作用。_

_Harvey跪在旁边，和他们所有人一样，光这一点就更加让Mike恐慌。可是Harvey看上去很镇定，Mike能感觉到他们的腿贴在一起，体温透过裤管传过来。也许Harvey能有办法，也许他知道该怎么做，就像平时那样-上帝，Mike从来没经历过这样的事情，他该怎么办？_

_外面站了好多警察。Mike在心里咆哮着他们在干什么怎么还不进来。他看见有好几个警察在门口出现，猜想他们是在评估里面的状况，以想出一个万全之策能把所有的人质都安全救出，可Mike还是希望能尽量快些。_

_歹徒看起来如同惊弓之鸟，Mike祈祷那人不要突然一下就失心崩溃了。他全身上下都在打颤，他想问Harvey该怎么办，他们会不会死，各种各样幼稚愚蠢的问题涌入他的大脑，让他有一种仿佛这样他就能稍微控制点局面的错觉。可是歹徒不止一次高喊让他们“闭上该死的嘴”，Mike不想去刺激他。_

_“冷静下来，Mike，”Harvey低声对他说，出乎Mike意料。他转头看向Harvey，却发现Harvey眼睛牢牢锁在歹徒身上，确保他没有往这边看，“你会没事的。”_

_“他有枪，”Mike苦涩的回答。Harvey的谎言并没有起到Mike以为会有的效果。_

_“有我在你不会出事，”Harvey向他保证。他的眼睛依然在歹徒身上，可是他的表情，和当时Jessica威胁要开除Mike时，他向他保证他会解决时的一样。_

_这一次Harvey的话立刻奏效了：Mike没有其它的稻草可以抓，而Harvey上一次确实也做到了，不是吗？_

_“知道了。”Mike低声说。_

_这时歹徒又开始尖叫着要从这里安全出去并且需要一个保证。Mike还没反应过来歹徒就往这边看过来，下一刻那人就站在了他面前，枪抵着他脑门，“你！你站起来。”_

_Mike觉得自己腿麻了，近在咫尺的枪晃得他胃里翻江倒海。他必须站起来，他的大脑在嘶喊让身体听指挥，可是他的腿像是冻僵了没有任何反应。这时Harvey的手扶上了他的肩，让他呆在原地别动，然后自己站到了歹徒跟前。那人往后退了几步，挥舞着枪尖叫着让Harvey滚回去，不然一枪爆了他的脑袋。_

_当Mike意识到Harvey站了起来时，他觉得血液都凝成了冰。Harvey在公开挑衅一个拿枪的疯子。求求你，求求你，回来，快回来，别让他杀了你，求求你。_

_“我不认为这对你有什么好处，”Harvey指出。他双手举过肩，声音平稳镇定，不带威胁，甚至有些友好。而Mike只想让他闭嘴然后回来和其它人质呆在一起，当个不起眼的角色。_

_“闭嘴！”歹徒咆哮。Mike全身颤抖了一下。_

_“嘿，你手里有枪，这里是你说了算，所以听我一句又有什么损失？”Harvey顿了顿，这次歹徒没有吭声，“我是个律师，而我向你保证，你目前的情况还不算太糟。你抢了多少？两千美金？你持有武器，这有点麻烦，但你现在还没用。你放下枪，就只用进去很短时间。但你如果把它用在我身上，或者其它任何人身上，就面临着终身监禁。”_

_“如果我把他当肉盾我就能跑出去！”歹徒回答，用枪指着Mike。Harvey用身体挡住歹徒的视线。直到这时Mike才真正反应过来Harvey在做什么。操了。_

_“这里人质太多，无路可走时他们会为了救其它人而毫不犹豫牺牲你们两个，”Harvey指出。_

_接下来的事情就发生在一瞬间：人群中有一个人跳起来朝歹徒猛扑过去。一声枪响后Harvey倒在了地上，像是有人使劲推了他。Mike记得自己的尖叫和疯狂涌出的鲜血，绵延不绝，让人无法相信留在Harvey身体里的还能足够他活下来。_

Mike应该早料到的。

躺在沙发上，眼睛看着天花板，Mike总忍不住去想他应该早料到的。毕竟上一次Harvey承诺他说‘有我在你不会被炒掉’的时候，他是赌上了自己的工作和人生来交换Mike的。他怎么就没想到‘有我在你不会出事’可能意味着Harvey会在必要时为他挡子弹？

 _为什么_ 他没有想到这一点？

他就让Harvey做了主，因为太害怕太需求太无力太软弱，甚至都没有试着抬起头做点什么。Harvey站起来的那一刻是Mike这一生面临的最大恐惧，可是他没有怀疑他，没有阻止他。甚至他反应过来Harvey是站在他面前充当该死的人体盾牌时，他也只是坐在那，颤抖着，相信着-希望着Harvey这一次也能凭借着巧舌如簧安然无恙。

也许真的可以，如果不是那个突然跳出来，觉得去惊吓一个手里拿枪的歹徒是个好主意的傻逼。等警察冲进来时那人制服了歹徒，可是他也是Harvey受伤的原因。媒体居然称他为英雄。

Mike觉得内心有阵怒火涌了上来，可是没持续多久，因为Harvey倒在地上，呻吟着，胸口因为缺少氧气而剧烈起伏的场景在他眼前不肯散去。只要一想水汽就迅速聚集在Mike眼底。他觉得自己无用又愚蠢。

_“你得用点劲儿压，Mike，”Harvey说。他脸色惨白如纸，声音力不可支，胸口大团大团的鲜血，“Mike，把你的外套脱下来，我给你买新的。给你买件高档的。”_

_Mike几乎没认出那是个玩笑。在美国每年有三万人死于枪击事件，是2010年全国因伤致死第三高原因，仅次于中毒和车祸。在2010年枪支被用于11078起谋杀事件，其中超过三分之一的受害者死亡。枪支谋杀案件占了全国谋杀案件的68%。_

_“Mike，操他妈的，醒醒！我没事！我只是需要你按住我的伤口，Mike！”_

_Harvey的声音打着颤，Mike意识到Harvey可能正在忍受极大的痛苦而他没有起任何作用，只是干站在那，看着。他不能让Harvey死在他面前，让他变成一组冰冷的数据。_

_Mike努力点点头，脱下外套。他记得Harvey痛苦的呻吟，命令他不准松手，又说了一遍他终于有个该死的理由给Mike买一件好外套了。接下来便是医护人员，救护车，医院，等待。_

Mike觉得胃里涌起一阵寒意。他像小时候被噩梦惊醒时一样，他知道那些东西不是真的，也无法伤害到他，可是都阻止不了他被吓得魂飞魄散。

他知道Harvey没事，好好的躺在卧室里，第二天早上再见依然是一贯的尖酸刻薄。可是他还是觉得紧张，像是困在了自己的回忆里，像是Harvey还倒在地上，鲜血汨汨，强忍着疼痛。

当他还是小孩的时候，Mike会溜进父母的房间。他需要安慰，但他不愿意吵醒他们。所以他只是坐在床边的地上，倾听他们平稳的呼吸，直到自己冷静下来。

30秒后Mike决定起来去看看Harvey。房间门没关，以防Harvey在半夜有什么需要，这方便Mike悄无声息的进去，然后傻乎乎的站在Harvey床边，看着熟睡的人影。

他记得说如果盯着一个人看足够久的时间那人就能感知到，即使在睡梦里。他不想弄醒Harvey，所以他移开了视线走向床头，背靠着床头柜，悄悄的坐到了地上。Harvey在他右边安静的睡着，呼吸平稳， _触手可及_ 。

感觉像是回到了医院，不过气氛要平和很多：就像是这样，Mike觉得全身肌肉都放松下来，Harvey的呼吸像是一遍又一遍提醒着Mike他还活着，不会再有失血过多而死的危险。

“你在这干什么？”

Mike几乎被Harvey的声音惊得跳起来。

“我-，”他声音压得很低，即使现在只有他们两个在家里，没有必要小声说话。停顿了一秒后他意识到：Harvey不是应该在休息？“你怎么醒了？”

“睡不着，”Harvey嘟囔着，虽然他听起来累极了。

Mike想着是不是Harvey也梦到了过去，那些东西纠缠着他-毕竟Mike亲眼看着他睡死过去，如果不是做了噩梦的话怎么会醒。

而且那些止痛药应该可以- _糟了_ 。

“你伤口疼？”Mike紧张的问。操，他忘记放止疼药在卧室里了，他以为Harvey在吃完披萨后服下的剂量会让他一觉睡到天亮。他从未想过也许不够。

“还能忍，”Harvey回答。

Mike简直想给他一巴掌，使劲的那种。“能 _忍_ 到半夜把你活生生的痛醒，即使你看起来精疲力竭？为什么不叫我？”

“我以为你在睡觉，机灵鬼，”Harvey说。

Mike感谢他的体贴，或者如果他不是忙着在内心因为忘记拿药而愧疚和谴责Harvey蠢兮兮的不知道寻求帮助的话，他会感激他。

“我没有，就算我有，你也应该叫醒我，”Mike指出。

Harvey取笑他，“你那么小声干什么？这里只有我们两个。”

“我不知道，现在是深夜，人们在深夜总是很小声，”Mike耸耸肩，强迫自己保持语气正常。他不知道他的解释说不说的通，但现在不重要，“我去给你拿药。”

Harvey简短的点点头，Mike没有开灯转身去了厨房。他在这间公寓里感到很自在，Harvey这里就像 _家_ 一样的舒适。这让他觉得离Harvey更近了，他觉得更安全也更快乐，因为即使他和Rachel之间无法继续，他依然有个家可以回。

在厨房时他打开了灯，一来不想把水洒得到处都是，而来他可不能摔倒把头撞破，不然就需要第三个人来同时照顾他们两个，他实在是不想再去医院了。他装了水抓了药，确保自己拿了一整盒药和一满杯水。

“来了，”他说，把手里的东西放在床头柜上。

Harvey自己坐起来有些困难，每当他想用手把自己撑起来他的表情就会扭曲。Mike没等他开口就伸手去帮他，把那些‘我很不高兴’的眼神自动转化为对自己的感谢。

他看着Harvey吃了药然后又帮助他躺下去，意识到现在是时候说晚安然后回他的沙发去了。他极不想再次重温Harvey受伤的场景，无论是在梦里还是回忆里，但他又不能在Harvey身边看着他睡觉。

“我把药留在这，好吗？”他交代着，可怜的想再拖延几秒钟。

没有回答他的问题，相反Harvey问道，“你刚才在这儿干什么？”

Mike被这个问题给难住了：从Harvey的角度来看确实显得有些怪异，可是他觉得-或者希望-Harvey没把这件事放在心上。他以为Harvey会自动把此归结为Mike是在照看他之类的。

“我-”Mike想撒个谎敷衍过去，可是他很累而现在是半夜，他脑子空的想不出个合理解释来编造谎言或者是亦真亦假的半谎言，“我无法不去想-那些发生的，所以我想我需要来看看你，我知道这很蠢-”看见Harvey开始皱眉，露出一个在Mike看来是个怀疑的表情时他补充道，“-我需要听到你的呼吸，之类的。当我很小时，做了噩梦我总会溜进我父母的房间，坐在地上听他们的呼吸声。这个-很有效。”

Harvey盯着他看了几秒，长得Mike想咬掉自己的舌头把刚才那些话全都收回来然后夺门而出，“好吧，”Harvey最终说道，“你可以留下。”

Mike眨了眨眼，很吃惊。Harvey居然同意让他留下。于是他感激的对Harvey笑笑，准备往地上坐。

“没让你坐在该死的地上，”Harvey阻止他，翻了个白眼。

“你床上？”Mike问，惊讶极了。Harvey不可能在邀请他去睡他的床。

“我床 _里_ ，”Harvey回答。

现在已经超出了Mike的认知范围。

“你-你确定？”Mike问。

Harvey又一次翻了个白眼，“我不知道你觉得我有多胖，但是我在我这边睡得很舒服。所以现在趁我还没改变主意前赶紧滚上来。”

Mike迅速点点头，溜进被窝的时候脑子都还在消化Harvey为了安慰他甚至愿意分享他的床这个事实。Mike觉得自己现在笑的像个白痴，但感谢夜色深沉，Harvey看不见。

“谢谢。”Mike低声说。

“即使是这样也别高估了你自己。我可不是-”

“出于关心才这么做的，明白。但我发现这很难令人相信，考虑到你为了我差点-” _死掉_ 。

“可不能因为一个拿着枪的傻瓜就破坏了我在你心中的光辉形象，”Harvey哼哼，“从另一方面来讲，你，瘦成这样，可能现在都还躺在医院的病床上。”

“是，是，”Mike顿了一下，“我只是-我太害怕了我会被-然后你-”

“你到底在担心什么？”Harvey打断他，Mike比起觉得失礼更觉得感激，因为他不想把后面的词说出来，“我就像氪星石在坏人手里的超人，如果有任何人需要担心，那也应该是我。”

“louis说你更像蝙蝠侠。而你明白担心就意味着关心，对吧？

“所以说我 _不担心_ ，”Harvey回答，在被子下面扭动，可能是在找寻个更舒服的姿势。

“是，我们都知道你不，”Mike嘟囔道。老实说到了这个时候Mike很难理解为什么大部分人和Harvey相处了几周后依然无法看清他到底有多关心。也许不像Mike这么了解他的人看得 _那么_ 明显，可是拜托，这个男人是Mike见过的最有保护欲的混蛋了。“Harvey，”Mike叫他，知道止痛药大概还要半小时才起效-他想尽可能多说些话来减少睡眠-但即使Harvey在身边已经给了他前所未有的安全感，他现在也清醒到毫无睡意了，操。

“嗯，”Harvey说，他听起来有些恼怒，但很轻微，差不多就是Harvey平时那种不耐烦的腔调，所以Mike估计他没有太烦着他。

“我···”他不确定自己真正想说什么，但他就是想跟Harvey说话，听他的声音，让他知道自己有多高兴他没事。一部分的他虽然还是恐惧的要命，那些可怕的场景走马灯似的一遍遍在脑海里过，可是另一部分···他并不想谈这些。他只知道他想说话，“我很高兴我那天出来交易大麻。”他最终说道。

这是大半夜里一次随心的坦白，可是它总好过“我的上帝我太害怕你会死掉让我给你倾诉一下我的感情”接着是一串无休止的Mike脑海里杂乱的独白。

Harvey没有立刻回答，可能也是追忆起了当时。他叹了口气。

“我的肩膀可能无法分享同样的心情，”他说。Mike笑了，他喜欢这个男人用义正言辞的口吻开玩笑。

“但你本人可以？”Mike兴冲冲的，他的语气轻松，可他的心却因为期待而止不住加速，因为他希望Harvey对那天的相遇也是感到庆幸的。

Harvey咽了咽口水，在夜深人静的半夜Mike听的清楚，接着他几次欲言又止的张了张嘴，明显在天人交战。

“是呀，”他最终说道，“我猜是这样的。”

Mike吐出一口呼吸，无声的点点头，即使Harvey可能看不见。然后他动了动，躺在Harvey边上。他现在面对着Harvey，Harvey平躺着，眼睛看着天花板。

“晚安，”Mike低声说。

“晚安，”Harvey回答，“先说好如果你乱蹬乱踢，我会把你踹下去。”

Mike嘿嘿笑了。

\--

Mike一下清醒了。

也许是周围的动静，也许是Harvey压抑的呻吟，也许是第六感，事实就是Mike从一个他感觉短暂的像是只有几分钟的无梦睡眠里一下惊醒了过来。

他揉了揉眼睛，熟悉着周围景象，花了二十秒的时间来意识到他在Harvey的床上，而Harvey在他身边不停的动弹，不想吵醒身边的人可惜失败的很彻底。

“Harvey?” Mike问，他想开灯，但不确定两人的眼睛能不能适应突然的亮光。

Harvey吞咽了几次后含糊地说道，“我不舒服。”

_糟了。_

Mike从床上蹦起来，“马上，”他说得急迫。

操，医生跟他提过Harvey吃下的这些药其中一个副作用就是可能会引起呕吐，而Harvey在此之前看起来都没事，他从未说过他不舒服， _怎么回事。_

Mike飞快找到最近的能接污物而不会造成巨大损失的物体-卧室的垃圾桶-又飞快的跳回床上把它搁在Harvey大腿上-Harvey甚至自己坐了起来，也许刚才那些痛苦呻吟就是来源于此。

Mike在Harvey把自己的胃袋掀个底朝天时咽了咽口水，强迫自己平静下来。他伸出一只手搭在Harvey肩上安抚地揉着-对方没有反抗，当然了-同时也防止Harvey脸朝下栽进自己的呕吐物里。

等Harvey看上去吐完了，至少这一阶段，Mike安静地打开台灯，光线渲亮了整间卧室-好吧，也许他 _不该_ 去看垃圾桶里的东西。

他又咽了咽口水，让自己专注于Harvey的脸而不是加入呕吐派对：苍白而布满冷汗，因为疼痛而扭曲，现在快到凌晨5点，止痛药效已经过了。

“你觉得吐完了吗？”Mike问，他的手还在Harvey肩上，而对方并不在意。

“不知道，”Harvey回答，声音嘶哑低沉。

“你还不舒服吗？”Mike又问。

“有一点。”

Mike点点头，也许一直抱着垃圾桶不是个好主意。

“你能坚持住我去把里面的东西倒掉吗？”

Harvey眼睛专注的看着墙上某一点，也许是足够聪明到不去看他刚刚从胃里掏出的东西，模糊的说出一个“好”。

Mike点点头，飞快站起来，掐着垃圾桶的边缘，他用不着感受里面物体的温度就已经恶心到不行-他曾经在Trevor身上犯过一次错误，Trevor在公寓吐得到处都是，而Mike在摸到水池里的那滩东西时几乎要献出自己的灵魂。

他把污物全倒进厕所，冲洗桶后找了个垃圾袋套进去。他决定顺手多拿几个垃圾袋，这样如果Harvey需要的话垃圾桶可以重复使用。

“来，拿着这个，”他说，坐到床上把垃圾桶递给Harvey，后者接过放在左边。

“谢谢，”Harvey嘟囔着，他眼睛深陷通红，脸色苍白，Mike担心他迟早还得要吐。

“你想喝点水吗？”他问，即使他很肯定Harvey现在最不想做的就是往胃里添加任何东西。

“ _不_ ，”Harvey果然立刻回答道。

Mike点点头，舔了舔嘴唇。现在该怎么办？他们就这样安静的坐着等Harvey感觉变好还是变坏？

Harvey背靠着墙休息，也许是不想给自己的胃更多的压力。他在深呼吸，可是他的脸色看上去还是很糟，眼睛通红，不停有汗水滑落。

Mike觉得自己应该做点什么，但是幸运？的是-他不用再等了因为Harvey突然瞪圆了眼睛，喉结剧烈吞咽，手飞快的去够垃圾桶。

Harvey现在把垃圾桶蜷在怀里，Mike给他揉着背，帮他在呕吐的间隙平复颤抖的呼吸。

大概过了一小时20分钟后Harvey的脸上才浮现出一点血色，意味着他现在舒服一些了。Mike让他靠着坐好，自己从旁边的床上站起身带着用过的垃圾袋和桶离开，等他回来后他帮着Harvey站起来去刷牙，之后也许两人还能再睡上一觉。

从他每走一步都在抽搐的表情来看，Harvey的肩膀应该疼得非常厉害，可Mike不知道现在再给他吃止痛药是不是好主意。当Harvey从浴室里出来后，Mike打开他的衣柜给他找了干净的衣物，继续穿被汗水湿透的绝对不是明智的做法。

等Harvey意识到如果他不想把伤口撕裂然后悲催的被送回医院同时痛死在路上的话，他就必须接受需要别人帮助他穿衣服这个事实时，他显得非常不高兴，但他很快就放弃了抵抗-如果他有看上去的一半那么糟，他基本上就已经死掉了。

Mike在脱掉Harvey衣物的时候感觉两颊发烫，小心翼翼的在Harvey左边臂膀操作着生怕再弄疼了他，他觉得亲近而私密-虽然情况很糟，但他喜欢这种感觉，仿佛自己被赋予了什么特权，能让Harvey在虚弱的时候相信他，接受他的帮助-好吧，虽然这是Jessica要求他做的，但事实是Harvey主动让他留了下来，并让他进入自己的私人空间，Harvey完全可以请一个专业护理，一个可以正确照顾他的人，可是他没有，他就单纯接受了Mike的帮助，最多象征性的反抗了那么几下。

当Mike帮助他滑到被单里时，Harvey的脸因为疼痛而皱成一团。

“你需要侧着身睡吗？”Mike试着问，也许换个姿势会好一些。

Harvey摇了摇头，“不，那样没用。给我个枕头。”

Mike皱着眉：Harvey坐着时看起来并没有比躺着舒服，他不明白多一个枕头会有什么帮助，但Harvey给了他一个‘你他妈的还在磨蹭什么’的表情，所以他决定不问照做。

他点点头，再次打开衣柜-他曾在里面看见过有备用的枕头-然后递了一个给Harvey。

“把它放在我背后，竖着放，我需要它来支撑我右边的肩膀，”Harvey指示道。他看起来筋疲力尽，但是比刚才精神了很多。

Mike眨了眨眼，还是很困惑，但他按照Harvey说的去做了，帮助他坐起来然后把枕头垫在他背后。等Harvey再躺下去后，他看起来轻松多了，他受伤的左边肩膀不用接触床垫。

“你是怎么知道的？”Mike问，感觉很惊奇，自己也滑进被子，然后伸手去摸台灯。

“我以前是玩棒球的，有过肩膀受伤的经历，”Harvey解释道。他叹了口气，可能是想忽视伤口的疼痛。

Mike本能的摸了摸自己的肩膀，“我们可以看部电影什么的，如果你睡不着的话，也许分神可以让你好受点，”他建议道。他自己再熬个通宵没问题。

“没关系，”Harvey回答，“我试着睡会儿觉，”他停住了，不舒服的吞咽了一下，“抱歉搞得一团糟。你也需要休息。”

Mike眨了眨眼，几次张了张嘴却又发现自己无法向Harvey表达他的这个道歉有多 _错误_ 。这是什么意思？本来一开始就是Mike的错，如果不是因为 _他_ Harvey也不会变成今天这样，Mike _至少_ 能做的就是牺牲几小时睡眠时间而已。

最后Mike决定什么都不说，因为，真的，说什么都听起来太难过又太可悲，会让Harvey嘲笑死他的。

相反的，他含糊的说了一句：“我欠你的。”

Harvey没有回答，Mike翻了个身面朝着他，半张脸都藏进了枕头里。打哈欠的时候Harvey的身影变得模糊起来。

“我欠你一切。”

他不确定自己有没有把最后那点心绪说出来。

\--

他是被手机铃声吵醒的，从一个很遥远的地方，可是响亮到无法忽视，因为他总是把手机丢三落四，只有这样才能最大程度减少未接电话的次数。

他意识到的第一件事是掌心下的温度：他的右手搭在Harvey胸口上。Mike依稀记得从一个噩梦里醒来，然后狂乱的想要感知Harvey的呼吸，结果便是把一只手放在Harvey胸口，他全身肌肉在那一刻放松下来，Harvey的胸膛在他手掌下平稳的起伏。

“去把那玩意儿关了，”Harvey嘟囔道。

Mike被Harvey是醒着的这一事实吓了一跳，火速把手撤了回来，可是Harvey看上去更关注那响个不停的铃声而不是Mike在晚上入侵了他的私人空间。

“好的，好的，”Mike迅速回答，站起来的时候有几秒的眩晕，然后朝着声音小跑过去。手机放在沙发前的桌子上。

“你好？”Mike接起来，都没看来电者姓名。

“ _怎么这么久_ ？”Donna问。

Mike空闲的那只手揉了揉脸，大脑还在接受身体已经醒了的事实。

“我们在睡觉。”他回答。

“ _已经过了中午了，Mike_ ，”Donna指出。直到这时Mike才意识到屋子里天光大亮。好吧，昨晚他们确实都没睡好。

“ _等一下，我们？_ ”Donna补充道，“ _一起的那种-我们？在床上？_ ”

噢，惨了。Harvey让他睡在自己的床上，这是个很善意的举动，但他接下来可能会因为Mike乱透露这种消息而把他大卸八块，缝不缝起来都不一定。

“在沙发，”Mike立刻撒谎道，“我们在看电影。”

“ _是哦，_ ”Donna回答，她听起来不怎么相信，Mike感觉也许是时候开始写自己的遗嘱了，“ _他怎么样？_ ”

“他昨晚不舒服，”Mike解释道，“今早我还没来得及去查看。”

“ _确保他别起来到处乱晃，他需要休息，_ ”Donna停顿了一下，“ _你们男孩还需要什么吗？吃的？安全套？_ ”

一阵沉默后，Mike决定关于安全套的主意不是好主意，所以他忽略了那句调侃转而让Donna带点吃的来，因为冰箱基本上空了，而他认为Harvey需要比麦当劳汉堡更健康营养的食物。

挂了电话后Mike径直走回卧室，发现Harvey依然平躺在床上，眼睛盯着天花板，它们看上去依旧通红浮肿。

“你昨晚睡着了吗？”Mike皱着眉，为自己得到了几小时安稳的睡眠而感到内疚。

“一些，”Harvey低声说，用完好的手臂盖住了自己的眼睛。

Harvey整夜都在看着天花板？上帝，难道Mike把手放到他胸口的时候他是醒着的？他一定注意到了，因为他大部分的时间都是醒着的。而他居然没有把Mike立刻杀掉，这是个好现象，但Mike依然很担心事后的影响-同时他还觉得有一丝丝尴尬,因为这让他看上去太可怜了。

“听着，我们给你吃一点止痛药，这样你就能再睡上一段时间，好吗？”Mike提议道，距离上次服药已经过了很长时间，Harvey的身体应该能够适应了。

 “不，”Harvey回答，杀人眼神从手臂下露出来刺向Mike，“我绝对不可能再吃那个天杀的药。”

Mike翻了个白眼，他知道Harvey心里在想什么，但Harvey不可能真的考虑就这样永远看着天花板直到自己出现幻觉最终晕死过去。

 _“Harvey，_ ”Mike叹了口气，看着Harvey决绝的表情，Mike突然能理解他的祖母了，记得她每一次威逼利诱让他吃药的场景，“如果你肩膀太疼的话你是无法睡觉的，而你需要睡眠。上一次你在短时间里吃了两次药，而你的胃在吃第二次的时候是空的。”

“我怎么觉得它不空。”Harvey嘟囔着。

Mike咧出一个微笑，即使这没什么好笑的。那滩东西恶心死了。

“来吧，我是个天才，而我看了足够多的说明书知道什么是正确的，”Mike坚持。

Harvey扬起了一边的眉毛，“现在走冒牌医生路线了？”

Mike笑了，“没错，而你是我的实验品。”

“那我可真幸运。”

最终Harvey同意吃点东西并服下了止痛药。他们决定选择燕麦和饼干，再加点水，而Harvey看上起极不情愿往肚子里塞任何东西。他的表情在看见药时变得更加厌恶。

“如果你错了，我会把地上吐得到处都是，就为了让你去清理，”Harvey警告他，和水把药吞了下去，眼睛看着Mike和他的杯子。

Mike _真心_ 希望他是对的，因为Harvey看上去并不是在开玩笑。

\--

“他在睡觉，”Mike说，把东西接过来放在桌上。

Donna点点头，“我不会吵醒他。我就在这陪你一会儿。”

“没这个必要。”Mike说。

他不知道自己想不想让人陪，他很累，但他不想去睡觉，总会做噩梦；他可以在Harvey的公寓里转转找本书看，可是他的意识总把他带回到那天，使他注意力无法集中，也许和别人谈谈是个好主意。可是与此同时他又不想有人在。

“Mike，”Donna说，朝他走近了几步，“你刚经历了一次创伤，你需要说出来。”

“我不想说，”Mike回答，双手操在胸前。他非常确信自己 _不需要_ 再重温一次当时的抢劫现场，非常感谢。

但是Donna，自然的，不会那么轻易的就放弃。Mike突然有点同情Harvey，那么感情封闭的一个人，和这样一个女人相处了十五年。

“但你 _需要_ ，”Donna说，“把那些淤积在心里-”

“我想一个人呆着，”Mike打断她。

Donna皱着眉，张了张嘴，大概是想反驳，但是Mike不想听，尤其是现在，“麻烦了，请你离开。”

“你不能这样逃避，” Donna警告他。

Mike吸了一口气，简短的点点头。他不准备永远逃避，理智的那部分他非常清楚这一点，迟早有天他要面对自己的心魔，但他想尽最大努力的去延迟那个时间。

“再见，Donna，”他说，转身背对着她，希望这足够让她主动离开。

“好吧，”Donna说，她听上去不怎么高兴。

Mike听着她的脚步朝门口去，关上门后屋里恢复了寂静。Mike深呼吸了一口气，为刚才的对话感到心烦。他觉得生气而恼怒，像是她在逼他做什么一样。

他知道她只是想帮忙而他不应该对她生气，可是那种感觉并没有消失，反而让他觉得极其挫败，因为如果他有权利生气的话，他早就冲着Donna吼过去了。

Mike把自己摔进沙发里，双手揉着自己的脸，感觉自己就像一个有幽闭恐惧症的病人，无法正常的工作和思考。操了，他打算看一部电影然后在电脑上玩一会儿扑克。

\--

“Mike。”

Mike正坐在沙发上，沉思着准备关掉电视强迫自己去睡觉，而不是找个能看的一直睁眼到天亮。

一瞬间的心惊使Mike绷紧了全身肌肉，接着他意识到Harvey的声音听起来更像是在发号指令而不是因为疼痛。

Mike站起来，悄然为有了陪伴而窃喜，不管它有多短暂。他朝Harvey卧室走去。

“怎么了？”他问，停留在门口没有进去。

Harvey犹豫着，吞了几次口水，等把任何标志着软弱的表情从他脸上抹去后，他命令道，“把你的屁股挪过来。”

Mike眨了眨眼睛，脑海里立刻想象起睡在Harvey身边，盖住他的被子，听着夜深人静里对方安稳的呼吸声，平静而放松。Harvey不可能和他想的一样。

“哪？”Mike缓缓问道。

Harvey夸张的翻了个白眼。Mike觉得Harvey的反应有些夸张，他看上去有些不自在。如果Mike不是忙着掐灭自己内心的希望，幻想可以不用孤单一人过夜和强迫自己心跳平静下来的话，他或许会喜欢这种时刻。

“我 _床_ 上，你这笨蛋，”Harvey回答，“我以为当初雇你是因为你有个好脑子。”

“我-哦，好吧，好，”Mike结巴着，还沉浸在Harvey居然邀请他睡自己床的震惊里。 _再一次_ 。甚至这一次Harvey都没有抓到他坐在自己床边上，就主动找的他，“我-我就去关个灯。”

他觉得自己像个愣头青，Mike冲出去飞快完成关灯任务，生怕中途Harvey改变了主意。等他弄完后，Harvey还在那里，眼睛在房间里四下乱晃，就是不肯停下来去看Mike的。

“我只是不想一醒来就发现你盯着我看，”Harvey在Mike滑进被子时说道，“那很诡异。”

Mike笑了，“我不能当你的Edward Cullen吗？（暮光之城男主角）”

“可 _千万_ 别。”

他听起来似乎真的觉得很可怕。这件事并不好笑，可是Mike感觉身体里紧绷的压力被一阵深沉的，甚至有点歇斯底里的笑声给带走了。他之前很丧气的以为自己又要独自熬过一夜，现在他却避开了他最阴暗的回忆。

“谢谢，Harvey，”他说。

“明天，别让我再问，”Harvey回答。

Mike笑了。

\--

“操，”Harvey低诅道，狠狠的看着自己肩膀，仿佛这样能威慑到伤口使它不敢疼痛似的。

“你表现得很不错，”Mike说。他有点小怕这样的称赞会显得浮夸，因为在绞尽脑汁后你会发现，唯一能帮助你受枪伤朋友的方式就是支持他和表达对他每一点进步的骄傲，虽然那些都是真的。

Mike不确定Harvey愿不愿意让他陪同去康复中心，他担心Harvey觉得有被医生以外的人注视会让他难为情，可是当医生看见他俩一起出现时他说，“哦，太好了，第一次来时带了陪伴或者朋友，这会很有帮助，”而Harvey对此说法没有反驳，也没有露出一丝对Mike留下感到不适的表情。

相反来说，医生在说这些话的时候Harvey一直看着Mike，但并没有进一步的动作，而Mike足够了解他，他知道什么时候Harvey是真正想一个人呆着，什么时候不是，也很确信Harvey如果真的想的话，他可以，也会，出声让他出去。

Harvey复健得很努力，连医生都对他的固执和坚持赞不绝口。所以也不奇怪等他们回家时，Harvey的手臂痛得钻心剜骨。

“是啊，没错，”Harvey讽刺的低语道，头往后仰靠在座位上。Mike想象着花费那么多努力去练习平日里那些最简单的那作，这到底会有多么的令人沮丧。

“因为你今天表现的像个乖孩子，晚上回去我们可以看星际迷航，”Mike试图活跃气氛，冲他微微笑着。

Harvey嘴角小小翘了一下。

任务完成。

\--

“我不是说Kirk不是个好角色，可是Spock-”

“我不想再多听一个 _字_ ，”Harvey打断他，把空盘子搁到面前的咖啡桌上，“Kirk舰长无可挑剔。”

Mike翻了个白眼。

他们决定每隔一天看一部星际迷航电影，今晚是计划的第二晚，他们又陷入了与上一次同样的争论。不是Mike觉得Kirk不酷炫，只是他更喜欢Spock，而这一点看样子是完全不能被接受的。

“你现在在 _我的_ 屋檐下， _我的_ 地盘， _我的_ 规矩，”Harvey补充道，舒舒服服的靠在沙发上。

“这样的话，”Mike指出，“考虑到我的所有家当全在这儿，那这儿也是我的地盘了。”

“可是你的名字可不会出现在写给户主的信头上，是不是？”Harvey问，扬起一边的眉。

Mike正准备开玩笑说相爱的人应该分享自己的东西，所以我的就是你的你的就是我的巴拉巴拉，可是他还没来得及张嘴，突然不知从什么地方传出了一声巨响。

Mike第一反应这是一记枪声，身体僵硬得无法动弹，脑海里有个声音在大喊他的名字和让他趴下，而他的眼睛却立刻看向Harvey那里，他无法再经历一次Harvey躺在血泊里的场景了-一部分的Mike疑惑着那个大叫他名字的声音其实是Harvey的，因为几秒后Mike意识到自己被Harvey用完好的那只手拉倒在他腿上，Harvey身躯像一面盾牌，把Mike整个压在下面。

Mike的手立刻缠上Harvey上臂的袖子把他使劲往下拽，想要他躲在沙发的靠背下。

Mike竖起耳朵，聆听八方的声音，留意任何动静，任何有枪手想要杀掉他们的 _迹象_ 。他不知道他们保持这样的姿势有多久，一动不动的等待着事态的发展。Mike知道他呼吸沉重，眼睛灼热，抓住Harvey衣袖的手抖个不停，意识里不断循环着Harvey中枪的那一刻。

可是Harvey还活着，Mike可以感知到他脖子后方Harvey胸膛过于急促的起伏，他还 _活着_ 。

“你-你还好吗？”Mike低声问道，声音微弱打颤。他需要听到Harvey亲口说，他需要超过理智的确认，才能逃离Harvey满身是血的回忆。

“我没事，”Harvey回答。他的语速过快但他的呼吸听上去没有大碍，Mike松了一口气。Harvey慢慢的从Mike身上起来，留出彼此呼吸的空间后，他也做了同样的事情。Mike跟着坐起来，但他没有松开Harvey的手臂。

Harvey紧张的四处张望着，寻找着那不会到来的威胁。Mike的眼睛依然灼烧，心跳飞快，他想把害怕用泪水发泄出来。

“我想那不是-”Mike吞咽着，“枪响。”

“大概不是，”Harvey同意。

好一阵后，Mike依然保持着高度的警惕，时刻准备对任何传到耳里的异常声响做出反应。

“我可以发誓-我真的以为那是枪声，”Harvey说，咽了咽口水。他的眼睛睁得很大，现在正专注的看着Mike，“我-”

“吓坏了-”Mike补充道，轻轻的点点头，Harvey对他也回应的点头，就一下，“我也是。”

Harvey动了动胳膊，让Mike知道他想让Mike松开他的袖子，然后他张开手臂，邀请Mike靠得更近一点。Mike甚至没有多想：他挪过去，在Harvey手臂绕过他肩头时长出了一口气，他的手搁在Harvey胸前，感觉着里面微快的跳动。

他们就这样静静的呆着，直到两人都冷静下来。

“我差点吓疯掉，”Mike率先打破了他们之间的沉默。

“你刚说过了，”Harvey回答，语气里那丝熟悉的微弱讽刺让Mike意识到真的没事了，没有大的伤害。

“我是说···那一天，你的的确确-中枪的那天，”Mike说道，看着Harvey，后者下巴绷紧了。

“我知道是我的错，”Mike继续，“如果你-如果你那天死了···是因为我···我不知道该怎么办。”

“那不是你的错，”Harvey回答，“别总想当个烈士。”

“这话出自一个人形盾牌之口，我发现很难令人信服，”Mike低声说着。他本意是想开玩笑，可是那种东西提一下都觉得都太可怕。

“如果你认为这一切都是你的错才留下来的话，那大可不必。我完全可以雇人来帮我叠床，你知道的，”Harvey说。他听起来有些刻薄，足以让Mike意识到他真的有在担心Mike唯一留下来照顾他的原因是出于内疚。

“不是那样的，”Mike立刻反驳，“我在枪击之前就住这了。”

“当时的说法中并没有包括要当护工这一项，”Harvey不满的说着，Mike能感觉到他的肌肉绷紧了。

他耸耸肩，“我不介意帮忙。自从我们相遇的第一天起你就一直在拯救我，基本上，我-呃，我只是很高兴能做一些来回报你。”

Harvey一言不发的看着他。

Mike一动不动。

“当我八岁的时候。”Harvey隔了一会儿说道，Mike看着他的脸，只发现他的眼神已是陷入了回忆，“我弟弟出了场事故。并不是太严重，脑袋被撞了一下。他的血哗哗的往外流，而我吓坏了。”

Mike点点头表示他在听，但他没说话，担心他一打断Harvey就会改变主意，不愿再分享任何他接下来要分享的东西了。

“当他们从医院回来后，我就一直睡在他床边或者床上-我不知道-我记不清睡了好久。我只是需要确保他没事，这样我才不会被噩梦里的鲜血魇住。”

“我知道那种感觉，”Mike在克制住自己之前就说出了口。操。他希望他没有破坏掉这一刻的气氛，任何Harvey愿意拿出来和他分享的私人故事都非常值得珍惜。

Harvey，幸运的是，看上去并没有被打扰。

“是呀，”他点点头，“但我及时长大了。”

Mike笑了，“所以这就是你在委婉的告诉我，迟早有一天要把我从你床上赶下去？”

Harvey也笑了，显然很高兴气氛终于轻松的一点。

“但是床比沙发要舒服，”隔了几秒后Harvey指出。

Mike眨眨眼，“没错，”

“而且它能容纳两个人，”

“我想是的，”

Harvey没再接下去，而Mike由此决定了他要留在那半边床上，除非Harvey明确的让他知道自己已经不再受欢迎。

“你也做噩梦吗？”Mike问。Harvey看样子正处于一个愿意分享感情的阶段，可不能浪费了，“关于发生的那些？”

“有时，”Harvey说，“它们终究会过去。”

“是，”Mike停顿了一下，“以后别再那样做了。”

“不用你说我也不会了。强制离开害我工作进度落后得不要太多，而且Louis还处理了 _我_ 一半客户。”Harvey回答。

Mike笑了，在他的潜意识里，他知道Harvey一定还会这么做的，毕竟他刚刚就在沙发上做了近乎一样的事情。有一丝隐晦的恐惧萦绕在Mike心头，害怕类似的场景会再次发生，而他将会真正失去Harvey，而不是差一点。他之前说的是真的，他不知道如果连Harvey也失去了他该在怎么办。Harvey是他的中流砥柱，他总能依靠他。可是如果有什么夺走了Harvey呢？那时该怎么办？

“人们不会离开我，Mike，”Harvey打断他的沉思，“而我也决心不离开他们。”

这是怎么回事，Harvey现在会读心术了？

“并没有，只是你非常具有预测性，而我以识人为生，”Harvey叹了口气，带着戏谑的优越感。

Mike点点头，想挤出一个微笑可是看上去很苦，“万一你被什么东西带走了怎么办？”

“Harvey Specter不会去任何他不想去的地方，”Harvey迅速回答道。

Mike轻轻摇着头，不敢相信似的笑笑。真是个混蛋，居然以第三人称来称呼自己，“那我猜想这次去医院也是你计划好的？”Mike开玩笑。

“全是为了把你拐上我床的计划，”Harvey咧嘴。

Mike哈哈笑，肌肉放松了许多，他把头抵在Harvey的胳膊上。Harvey也一直在笑，Mike感觉到他也不再紧绷。Mike看着他的脸，Harvey眼睛闪着狡黠的光，嘴角愉快的上翘，看起来漂亮而鲜活。他靠Mike坐的很近，并且看样子也没有考虑离开-他就从未过，不是吗？

他让自己相信Harvey真的会为了不离开他而拼尽全力。同时他也不仅一次被提醒一个事实，那就是Harvey Specter从来不曾输过。

-end-


End file.
